of Fun and Potions
by xXGinnyWeasleyXx
Summary: To say she wasn't pleased in being given the protection of Severus Snape was an understatement, no matter what way Hermione thought of him he was still a sarcastic and sour man. But what happens when a potion gone wrong turns him back a few years or 20?
1. the arrival

**A/N : hey there guys! just a few things i'd like to say.**

**first off i have read many fanfics about snape and Hermione and many are written very well. the only thing that still gets me is the age difference. im not against age difference but 2o years seems excessive so that is why i've written in de-aging potions :D **

**secondly the rating is only a precaution, for know its innocent and if anything more inappropriate for the younger reader happens there will be a warning beforehand :) **

** discliamer: i do not own harry potter or the characters, only the plot. if it was mine snape would have lived and so would have tonks lupin and fred, may they rest in peace in character heaven :) **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: goodbyes and hello's<p>

Apart from the dismay of discovering that her protector would be none other than Severus Snape, Hermione was excited. She'd have the whole run of the newly repaired Hogwarts! She was sure that in a castle that big it would be easy to go around it without ever having to meet Snape.

Since the final battle just a few months ago much had happened. Hogwarts had been rebuilt, people returned to the good side whilst many Death Eaters were trialled and sent to Azkaban. Unfortunately there was still a small band of Death Eaters running amok, killing muggles, destroying buildings and hunting down those who had fought against their dark lord. During the post war time of high emotions and defiant Death Eaters there had still been many attempts on Harry, Ron and Hermione's lives. So for their safety protectors and specific hideout locations were appointed to them. They were to stay alone with their protectors in these hideouts until told otherwise.

Hormone sorted through these thoughts as she sat curled in a saggy armchair in number 12 Grimmauld place. To say she wasn't pleased in being given the protection of Snape was an understatement. No matter whether he was a war hero or not he was still a sarcastic and sour man who apparently refused to call her anything but 'that sarcastic know-it-all' and this dampened her spirits considerably. She sighed and went back to reading her book.

Little did she notice the door open and a tall black figure stalk across the room towards her until it stood leaning over her with a look of discontent on its face. "As ignorant as ever." It snarled and Hermione's head snapped up to see Snape sneering at her. "Is it time to leave?" she asked politely, ignoring his comment. "Yes," he replied coldly "and im not looking forward to this." he muttered before stalking out the room again, not even checking if Hermione was following.

Hermione closed her book with a snap and stood up. Picking u her she left the room after Snape and headed for the big fireplace. Her suitcase was already packed and was waiting for her. Snape had already gone and the last flickers of green flame disappeared leaving ordinary orange and yellow flames to lick at the brick walls. Harry, Ron and Ginny stood waiting for her beside the fireplace, waiting to say goodbye. Harry and Ginny was arm in arm and it was clear how much they loved each other. She went to Ginny first and gave her a fierce hug, "you will take care of my boys won't you?" she joked and Ginny nodded, "of course, at least until we are separated anyway." She moaned then laughed "see you 'mione."

Hermione pulled away, smiling at the nickname. She turned to Harry and engulfed him I a hug too. "You better ask Ginny the question soon." She whispered in his ear so Ginny wouldn't hear, "I don't know what you mean." He replied innocently, making her laugh. She released him and kissed him on the cheek.

Eventually she turned to Ron, she had decided that although they may love each other, it was more like the love for a brother and sister and so had stopped dating, it just hadn't felt right. She hugged and kissed him too, ruffling his hair and giggling when he shot her a glare before he too smiled.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot. "Good luck!" Harry called and she grimaced "thanks! Im gonna need it with HIM!" the other three smiled sympathetically and she grinned "see you soon I hoped." She said and dropped the floo powder shouting "professor McGonagall's office." And watched as Grimmauld place disappeared in green flames.

Eventually she landed with a bump and slid out of a rather small fireplace. Her trunk came rattling after her and she had to duck to avoid being wacked on the head by it.

Gingerly she pulled herself to her feet and looked around. She was in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts and a smile lit her face as she took in the sleeping portraits of previous headmaster's and headmistresses. Her eyes eventually came to rest on Snape and Professor McGonagall. "Nice of you to join us Miss Granger." he drawled. "sorry." She muttered simply and walked over to join her two professors.

"As I was saying," McGonagall started "Professor Snape you will be staying in a Staff bedroom rather than the dungeons and so will you Miss Granger, as you must sleep with in a reasonable reach of each other for safety reasons and I would rather not expose Miss Granger to one of those dark and cold dungeon chambers I will have you both sleeping in Staff chambers which are accessed via the staff common room." She explained. With a _crack_ a small house elf with extraordinarily large ears, appeared before the three of them. "Cherry, will you please escort Professor Snape and Miss Granger to their living quarters, thank you." The little elf bowed and beckoned for Hermione and Snape to follow "I hope you are well protected here. If you need me Severus, you know where I am. Im not staying here but the password for this office is 'Dumbledore' this is the only fireplace that allows flooing out of the grounds; the others will only floo to other locations within the castle. Goodbye." With that the elf practically shoved them out the door and they heard McGonagall shout something to the fire behind them.

Hermione and Snape followed the elf silently, their trunks floating behind them. Eventually after many twists and turns of which Hermione tried hard to remember, they arrived at a small oak door. Above it hung a painting of a lion. The lion stood up and growled at them "password?" he snarled menacingly and cherry looked nervously up at it "amortentia." She squeaked and the door swung open revealing a cosy looking room full of soft comfy chairs and cushions, al adorned in materials of the house colours. A roaring fire crackled in the grate at the far end and a small kitchen purely for the use of making tea and coffee sat in a corner of the room. Cherry lead them in and gestured to a door on one side of the room "that is masters Snape's room," then she pointed at another door the other side of the room "and that is mistress Grangers room." She squeaked before bowing and disappearing with another loud _crack_.

Hermione trudged over to her room, tired from the long day. She turned the handle and stepped in. before she shut the door she murmured to Snape "goodnight Professor Snape." Snape having gone to his door turned slightly at her voice replied "Goodnight Miss Granger." Before disappearing behind his door, too tired to care that he had been nice to the know-it-all. Hermione flopped down on her bed and promptly fell asleep, she didn't even look around.


	2. reminiscing

**A/N: hey there again! Here's chapter number 2! **

**Following from what I said last chapter I find that after reading a few more SS/HG fanfics the couple has grown on me, so now im even more eager to continue this story!**

**Oh and I don't think I mentioned but most of those good people who died during the war are alive, but unfortunately not Sirius cos that was quite a big part and it was pre-war (don't get me wrong! I do love sirius! :P )**

**Enjoy! **

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the sunlight that streamed in from the window. She groaned and pushed herself up off the bed and realised she had fallen asleep in her clothes. Slowly she shuffled into the adjoining bathroom and turned the shower on. She stripped down and stepped into the hot water, feeling it rain down and scold her skin. She welcomed it. Her blurry vision faded and she felt more awake.

As she showered Hermione planned what to do that day. She eventually decided that she would go for a long walk around the lake; maybe even have a quick swim.

Afterwards she would explore the castle more, mentally scolding herself for forgetting to ask harry for the marauders map. But before all that she needed breakfast and so she turned the shower off and stepped out of cubicle.

10 minutes later Hermione stepped out of her bathroom, drying her hair as she padded across her room wrapped in a towel. She rummaged in her still unpacked trunk and pulled out her underwear. She slipped them on under the towel and shoved her hand back in the trunk. This time she pulled out a long sleeved red top and a pair of denim flared jeans. Pulling her now dried and frizzy hair into a bun she walked out of the room and into the staff common room.

Hermione looked around the room unsure of where she would be eating breakfast. She decided to check the great hall and slipped on a pair pumps.

Walking down the corridors she kept watch of the paintings, smiling at the familiar ones like the knight and his fat pony who had once guarded the Gryffindor common room in her third year.

She grinned, suddenly aware that she was back at Hogwarts again! She began to skip along the many corridors. Eventually she came across a familiar room. She pushed open the door and stuck her head round the door. She smiled to herself at the sight of the skeleton that hung from ceiling, the funny shaped candles that were still alight, even now. There were books stacked on surfaces round the edge of the room and the old chalk board stood as per usual at the front of the room. Behind the chalk board was the stone stairway that led up to the defence against the dark art professor's office.

Hermione reminisced as she stood in the doorway. She thought of their first defence against the dark arts teacher, professor Quirrel; a stuttering, tall man who constantly wore a turban. That professor turned out to be rather two faced, quite literally.

The second had been the 'handsome' and 'successful' Gilderoy Lockhart. He was discovered a fraud but before they could turn him in a memory charm he tried to use on Ron, backfired and he lost almost his entire memory.

Third had to have been the best one. Remus Lupin had conducted fun and instructive lessons. Unfortunately mass murderer Sirius Black was on the loose at the time. Lupin being an old friend of black had been caught in the mess and it was so discovered that he was a werewolf. He resigned after a certain dungeon bat let the information out to his house.

Fourth was Alastor moody, although he never really was. He was actually Barty crouch Jr; a renowned death eater and a very close supporter of the dark lord. His soul got taken by a dementor.

The fifth being the evil gargoyle, Dolores Umbridge. She had tortured the students and made their lives a living hell. She got her comeuppance in the form of a herd centaur.

And last but not least was Snape himself. He had finally got what he wanted. Although he had not been a bad teacher he still plagued them all with his rudeness.

Hermione stepped back and closed the door gently behind her. Now knowing her way to the great hall from there she set off again, humming quietly to herself.

**A/N: thanks for reading! I would appreciate it if you would review or something, it brightens my day considerably. **

**I might even post a third chapter tonight or tomorrow if you're lucky ;)**

**To those who reviewed so far: thanks muchly! 'gives cookies and cream' I do love my reviews! They keep me going :D **


	3. homenum loco

**A/N: hey there! I know, I said I would post sooner but I have been rather busy lately so sorry :S **

**Enjoy!**

Stepping into the great hall, Hermione expected to see Snape, or at least some sign of life, but there was nothing, just the four long tables as normal.

Hermione thought this strange as she was pretty sure Snape was not back in his room, it was 10 o'clock for God's sake and she didn't think Snape would be late riser. She pulled out her wand and not for the first time felt glad she had magic.

"_Homenum loco" _she muttered and small globe of light emerged from her wand like a bubble and zoomed away out of the great hall.

Hermione chased the bubble through the castle. Her steps faltered for a second when she realised from the cooling air that she was heading to the dungeons. _'He must be making potions'_ she thought to herself.

Hermione went as fast as she dared down the steep steps descending to the dungeons. Her heart skipped a beat when her foot slipped. She regained her footing and continued down.

Eventually she reached the bottom and could see the bubble glowing brighter as it got closer to its quarry. When it reached the potions classroom door it bumped softly on the heavy door. Hermione stepped forward and knocked on the door before pushing it open. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. It was pitch black in the room from the lack of any windows or lit torches.

"_Lumos_" she said, turning round and shrieked.

Snape was standing right behind him, a bemused look on his face. He flicked his wand at the torches on the wall so Hermione could what his face was for. She failed at suppressing giggle for her bubble was repeatedly bumping into Snape's head. She snorted but turned it into a coughing fit at his now scowling face.

"_Homenum posita!"_ Hermione cast the cancel spell and the bubble popped.

"Why are you here?" Snape growled at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to know where you were."

"can't the know-it-all be alone for one minute?" he mocked.

Hermione frowned, "I just wanted to know in case something happened." She told him simply and stalked back out of the room, shutting the door in his face.

oO0Oo

Hermione stared out across the lake, deep in thought. She absentmindedly threw a piece of toast she had taken earlier across the water. She watched as a long tentacle slid out and grabbed the over cooked bread and pulling it into the depths of the lake.

Hearing a loud hoarse screeching call Hermione looked over at the forbidden forest. A thestral circled the tree tops. This just reminded Hermione of the devastation of the war. All the deaths from either side, all so horrible. A hundred memories and images flashed across her mind, each one more terrible then the previous.

A lone tear escaped her eyes and crawled down her cheek. They, her, Harry and Ron, had all been too young to have fought in the war. The losses were terrible but everything just seemed too normal now. The feeling was weird, like your vision sliding in and out of focus. It was odd to think it was over. Because no matter how terrible it had been sometimes, no one could argue that the Hogwarts years were fun.

The tears were falling thick and fast now, not over anything in particular now, just losses, whether it is people or the good times.

"Well, what has the know-it-all in such a state I wonder?" a harsh voice spoke from behind. Hermione glanced at the tall man standing behind her then looked pointedly at the thestral, too choked up to say anything. As if he understood he patted her shoulder. It was so un-Snape-like that she stared at him for a few seconds before rubbing her tears away.

"You know I could do with some help making some potions?" Hermione smiled to herself. She knew this was Snape's way of taking her mind off things without being direct. She followed him back up to the castle.

oO0Oo

"So what are we going to make?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmm… let's start with the draught of life." Snape decided. He opened his store cupboard and pulled out several ingredients, a cauldron and a potion stirrer. He dumped the stuff on a desk and beckoned Hermione over.

"The first thing we must do is create the Draught of Living Death." He told her whilst he set cauldron up.

"Then I will take over and you can watch and learn." He dumped a book in front of her. She opened it and gasped.

"You found it in the room of requirement?" she wondered for in front of her was the half-blood princes book, which she knew now was Snape. He smirked.

"I thought it might be useful." Was all he said.

Hermione shrugged and turned to Draught of Living Death.

Several minutes later a perfectly brewed Draught of Living Death simmered before Hermione. She sat back, proud of her achievement. Snape walked over and the corners of his mouth twitched up for a split second.

"Now we add two apple seeds and stir anti-clockwise seven times before stirring clockwise once. Then a moonflower petal shall be added. It is left to stand for a few minutes until it turns a silvery colour."

They both stood back, leaning against another desk.

"You know as much as it pains me to sa- "Snape never finished. The cauldron had begun to boil, froth and whistle. Hermione had the instinct to curl into a defensive ball on the floor at the exact same time Snape stepped in front of her. But the cauldron also exploded at the same time.

BOOM

When Hermione felt it safe to uncurl she got unsteadily to her feet and looked around. Potion was splattered everywhere. Fortunately none had touched her thanks to Snape.

'_SNAPE!'_

Hermione looked around frantically, her eyes landing on his body sprawled across the floor. She rushed over to him, hoping he was okay.

She gently pushed him over gently and gasped.

"oh no…"

**A/N **

**I got those spells at the top from the fact that the spell to see if someone is there is **_**homenum revelio **_**so I went to a translator and translated 'locate' and 'located' into their latin words which are 'loco' and 'posita'.**

**Cookies and cream to anyone who reviews! Seriously I will love you forever if you do! XD**

**Also massive, massive thanks to those who have already reviewed, I will reply properly, I promise! When I get the time! **


	4. why must one be so harsh?

**A/N: hello again! Hope you are enjoying this fanfic so far! **

**If you chance across any spelling mistakes or something please don't hesitate to inform me, I hate making spelling mistakes because as big headed as it may sound I don't usually make any, so it frustrates me when I do **

**And yes, Snape was rather out of character in the last chapter – **

**Snape: yes! Rectify it! Now!**

**A/N: alright, keep you're knickers on! Plus I have already anyway, so nerrrr! **

**Snape:…**

**A/N: enjoy! And ignore this snarky idiot! (I love him really…)**

Snape's POV:

"_Homenum posita!"_ Hermione cast the cancel spell and the bubble popped.

"Why are you here?" I growled at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to know where you were."

"can't the know-it-all be alone for one minute?" I mocked.

Hermione frowned, "I just wanted to know in case something happened." She told me simply and stalked back out of the room, shutting the door in my face.

I sighed to myself. That girl was infuriating! Couldn't she leave me alone for five minutes?

I stalked back into my work room and started another potion.

After awhile I began to think maybe I had been too harsh on. She was just a girl. But then again, I suppose she is actually a woman now. I added the last ingredient and stirred it. I tipped the contents into the vial beside me. Perhaps I shall go for a walk after.

oO0Oo

I stepped out of the oak doors and walked slowly down the steps, breathing in the cool fresh air. I then turned left, walking round the edge of the great castle. I felt slightly cold and draw my cloak closer, it seemed autumn had crept up on us already.

Eventually I reached the side of the castle that overlooked the lake and headed a little way down the slope until a certain bushy haired person caught my eye and I for some random reason began heading towards her. I could see the tears glistening on her cheeks and wondered what sentimental thing had caused it this time.

When I was close enough I spoke,

"Well, what has the know-it-all in such a state I wonder?" I said, almost wincing at the unexpected harshness of my tone. She looked at me and then gazed back at something in the direction of the forbidden forest. I looked up and spotted a thestral circling low over the tree tops. Understood immediately. The thestral was symbol of how we had all been witness death; we could all see them now. She was probably caught up in memories of the war, of the people who had been. I reached forward and patted her shoulder awkwardly. She stared surprised at my gesture before she hastily scrubbed the tears from her eyes and I could see she needed cheering up.

"You know I could do with some help making some potions?" I said, wondering if she would actually accept. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch up and I guess she had understood what I meant. I turned and strode off towards the castle, strangely pleased to her soft foot falls behind; I guess I was just pleased to have some company.

oO0Oo

"So what are we going to make?" Hermione asked.

"Hmmm… let's start with the draught of life." I decided, it was simple enough for her talents. I opened my store cupboard and pulled out several ingredients, a cauldron and a potion stirrer. I dumped the stuff on a desk and beckoned Her over.

"The first thing we must do is create the Draught of Living Death." I instructed her whilst I set the cauldron up.

"Then I will take over and you can watch and learn." I placed a book in front of her. She opened it and gasped.

"You found it in the room of requirement?" for in front of her was the half-blood princes book, which she knew now was mine. I smirked.

"I thought it might be useful." Was all I said.

Hermione shrugged and turned to Draught of Living Death.

I watched her work and it was not long before a perfectly brewed Draught of Living Death swirled in the cauldron before her. I walked over and began instructing her on the next step;

"Now we add two apple seeds and stir anti-clockwise seven times before stirring clockwise once. Then a moonflower petal shall be added. It is left to stand for a few minutes until it turns a silvery colour."

We stood back once finished and leaned against another desk.

"You know as much as it pains me to sa- " I never got to finish. The cauldron had begun to boil, froth and whistle. Hermione had the instinct to curl into a defensive ball on the floor at the exact same time I stepped defensively in front of her. But the cauldron also exploded at the same time. I felt myself blown backwards, I felt an odd sensation like I was shrinking before black consumed my vision.

**A/N: a rather short and undescriptive chapter from snapes point of view. I thought it was needed. Next time I will try to include his thoughts more **

**im so evil! You wanted to know what happened instead, me being as evil as I am, I put on snapes POV! Mwahahahahaha **

**R&R is highly appreciated! I also want to thank anyone who favourite or added this story to alerts, it has been helpful! **


	5. the two patronuses

**A/N: tehehehehe! Okay here is a REAL chapter, as krista04 kindly phrased it. (seriously, that review made me chuckle! :D ) **

**I hope this is more satisfying:**

"Oh no." Hermione murmured again. She went down on both knees and crawled closer to him. Slowly she leaned over and pushed a strand of hair from his face and gasped. She could see something was wrong before, but now she knew why.

Before her laid Professor Snape, but whether he could really be counted as 'Professor' now was arguable, for he was not the tired, snarky looking man he normally was but a teenager of around Hermione's age, and he was less lined and more handsome, his nose not so pronounced and his hair lacked some of its normal greasy properties. His clothes also seemed a little to large for his now skinny frame. He also had a somewhat peaceful expression on his face, a far cry from the normal frown that furrowed his brow.

A second later his dark, obsidian eyes flickered open. Suddenly he sat upright, his head bumping against Hermione's, causing her to fall back with a muffled gasp. Snape looked confused, rubbing his forehead and looking around the room, but then his eyes settled on Hermione and the surrounding mess and realisation dawned in his eyes.

"What the-"he began but clamped his hand over his mouth. His voice was different. It wasn't higher pitched, but it sounded light and carefree, like he had no burden to bear.

"Get me a mirror." He said urgently and Hermione grabbed a sliver of shattered glass from one of the vials they had been using and transfigured it into a mirror. She held it up for him. His eyes widened at his appearance and he brought a hand up to his face as if to confirm it was real.

Hermione gulped; worried he might take it out on her for some reason. Instead he gingerly pushed himself up and bent down to offer her his hand. She took it gratefully and he pulled her to her feet.

"Now what?" she asked him and he looked at her,

"We go and see Minerva, as you can see I seem to have been hit by a strong de-aging potion; it's taken off twenty years! Im nineteen now for gods sake!" he rambled on.

It wasn't until Hermione noticed the gargoyle that guarded the headmasters office that she realised they had been walking the whole time.

"Dumbledore." Snape muttered and the statue leapt aside and they ascended the staircase. 

Having shoved the office door open, Snape strode into the room, trying hard to ignore the snickers that broke out from the surrounding portraits. He headed straight for the large painting behind the headmistresses desk, the man it contained had a twinkle in his eye and his half moon spectacles half way down his nose.

"Severus," he greeted, "and what might I do for you?"

"It seems my potion has backfired! It has de-aged me a good twenty years!"

"Oh? Well, my dear boy, im afraid I rather think there is no solution. De-aging is a one way route as far as I know, and before you try Minerva im sure she is no wiser to the subject then I." the older man peered solemnly over his glasses, the twinkle still evident. It was clear he found the situation amusing.

"What do you suggest then, Albus?" Snape snapped at the portrait, infuriated by the idea that he might be stuck this way.

"I suggest you grasp this chance and use it as a means to live your life in a happier way, live it how you would have preferred, maybe opportunities missed or passed over will present themselves again?" this last was said with a strange glance in Hermione's direction and a furtive smile crept upon his features.

"Now take care, and have fun."

Snape growled and turned around, stalking out the door. Hermione smiled at the portrait before following in Snape's wake. She found herself outside the castle again, a fresh breeze blowing in her face. She made a turn to the right and walked away from the lake this time. She drew steadily closer to the trees and gave a wide birth to a gnarled stump she suspected to be a Snargaluff plant.

As she walked she thought about what would happen to Snape now, would he be any different? Would he be any more fun to be around? And since when was it possible for Snape to be handsome!

Then she was back at the lake and she tried to supress her thoughts from earlier. Instead she wordlessly cast the patronus charm and watched as her otter gambled and frolicked in the air, gliding slowly towards the far bank where Hermione suddenly realised a tall black figure stood. She was surprised to see a silver doe rise and join the otter, racing each other in circles above the lake.

Hermione found the scene quite beautiful and just stood there awestruck. Little did she know that the man standing across the lake was just as amazed and he racked his brain for he had read of this happening before but could not remember, so with haste he headed to the library, an almost Hermioneish thing to do.

Hermione watched as the doe stopped and stared at her as it faded, glistening faintly for a few seconds in the pink glow of the sunset. But then it was gone.

With that Hermione decided that she would be determined to have fun with this version of Snape and went to her room with a small plan formulating in her mind.

**A/N: hoped you like it! **

**Before the next chapter I would like to mention that Hermione and Snape are animagi in this story and the thing Snape went to look up is a made up thing and you will find out what in a later chapter. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and all the story alerts and favouriting! It makes me so happy! :D **


End file.
